


Shut Up

by infinity_and_beyond



Category: Avengers, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Steve Rogers knows how to close it for him, Stony - Freeform, Tony Being Tony, Tony Stark is physically incapable of closing his mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinity_and_beyond/pseuds/infinity_and_beyond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark doesn't know when or how to stop talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up

Without any warning, Steve grabbed the collar of Tony's shirt and pulled him close. So close, in fact, that they could feel each other's breath on their faces. 

"For the last damn time, Stark. Just. Shut. Up. It's not funny anymore," Steve snarled.

Tony, staring directly back at the captain, barely suppressed a smirk to spare himself from a super-soldier-serum-enhanced punch to the jaw.

"I never said it was, Cap. Now you're just making crap up."

Steve's face reddened and contorted with anger. His knuckles turned white from gripping Tony's collar so tight. 

"Shut up," he muttered through clenched teeth. 

Tony bit back a snarky response as he felt the captain tense up. He braced himself to be thrown backwards and mentally calculated just how hard he would hit the wall. 

He never did find out if his calculations were correct.

Instead, Tony watched Steve's face approach his own for a split second before he felt their lips crash together and instinctively closed his eyes. 

He didn't believe what he was seeing anyway.

Steve's hand found it's way to the back of Tony's head and gripped a fistful of dark hair to secure their position. Tony hummed in approval. He then gripped Steve's hips harshly and brought the two of them as close as physically possible, earning himself a surprised groan. Before Tony could try anything else, Steve pushed him away. Tony stumbled back a couple steps with a filthy, satisfied grin on his face. 

"That was amazing, Rogers. You wanna go for round two in my room tonight?"

Steve rolled his eyes but couldn't keep himself from smiling.

"Only if you shut up," he replied with a smile still plastered on his face.

"Aye aye, Captain," Tony saluted him and winked, "See you after dinner."

Steve watched as Tony practically ran out of the room and almost hit the door on the way out.

"I meant to do that!" Tony called from the hallway.

"Yeah right, Stark," he replied smugly.

"Shut up!"

**Author's Note:**

> First fic posted! I know it's really short but I plan on posting more stories soon... ish. I can't make any promises because homework is a bitch, but I'll try my best.
> 
> \- Aliza


End file.
